All for Love
by NaomiW9
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are partners and they become more and someone's not happy and they will do anythink to to get him back. Even Kill. Sorry but i suck at summary's plz review
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not good at writing story's but here it goes**.

**Title: All for love**

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paper work. Elliot was doing his paper work as well but every now and then he would look up at catch a glance at Olivia. Then she caught him looking at her.

" What do u want El " Liv said as she was leaning back in her chair.

" I …Was a…. Just asking you if Ur…a nearly finish" Elliot said as he couldn't think of any think else to say.

" Nearly I just have to Thomas file to go then that's it" Olivia said as she was going back to work.

" Ohh" Elliot said and he went back to work as well.

2 Hours later

" Hey guys did you want to go get some dinner and go to the pub" Fin said as he was stretching in his chair.

Everyone looked up at him and they all said, "I'm in". So they all packed up there work and they were out of there in about 10 Mins. They had there dinner and about 1 hour later they went to the pub. They where there for about 2 hours and much was already drunk.

"I think I better take him home as he's talk to the chair" Fin said as he was looking at Munch.

"Hey baby " Much said to the chair.

"Come on big guy lets get you home" Fin said as he was trying to pull Munch away.

" No I'm talking to my friend here, I frink I mite ask her out" Much said as he tried to get away for Fin.

It took Fin 5 Mins to tell Munch that it was a chair and not a person. Elliot took Olivia home. They got to her apartment and they were just sitting in El's car.

"So do u wanna come in for a bit" Olivia said as she was looking out the window.

" Umm shore but I have to ring up Kathy first and tell her That I might be a bit longer" Elliot said as he started to pull out his phone to call her.

Then they got out of the car and started to walk up to Liv's apartment. When she got up there she tried to put the keys into the hole but she dropped the keys. Elliot and liv both bent down at the same time to pick up the keys and they both hit there heads.

" Ouch sorry" Elliot said as he was rubbing his head.

"That's ok sorry for having a hard head" Olivia said then they both started laughing.

Elliot saw tat Olivia was starting to get a bruise.

"Your starting to get a bruise there" Elliot said as he touched her said.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and they both moved in for a kiss. Elliot pushed Olivia up against the door and Olivia tried to open it. They both got in then they shut the door.

**Please tell me if I should go on or stop as I want to know wat u all think and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

The next morning Elliot was up making coffee when he heard the shower taps turn off. Then he poured out the coffees in 2 cups. Olivia walked out and got her coffee and sat down on the sofa.

" El I think we need to talk" Olivia said as she was looking at Elliot.

" Um ok" El said then he went over towards the couch and sat on it.

" Ok first things first about last night we should just forget it. It should not of happened it was a mistake we were both drunk and you are married. I don't wanna ruin that for you." Olivia said as she was looking at Elliot.

" Liv im not sorry about what happened last night. I wanted it for ages I just didn't know how to say it to you" Elliot said as he tried to grab Olivia's hands but she just moved them.

" I think you should go as we have to get to work and you need to go home to your wife and have a shower" Olivia said as she got up and walked to the door.

She opened it for him. He got up off the couch and walked over to the door he stopped in front of Olivia and he tried to bend down for a kiss but she moved her head away. Then he went home to have a shower and go to work.

4 HOURS LATER.

Elliot was sitting in his chair thinking about last night. Munch noticed it and he turned to Fin.

" What do you think he's thinking about" Munch said over his glasses.

Fin looked at Elliot to see what Munch was talking about.

" Don't know why don't you ask him" Then he went back to his paper work.

" Hey who wants to go out for lunch my shout" Munch said looking at Fin, Elliot and Olivia.

" I'm game" Fin said

" Nah sorry as much as I don't wanna deny I'm gonna have to as I have to much to do" Olivia said.

" Nah sorry not hungry" Elliot said as he pretended to get back to his paper work.

Elliot waited in till everyone was gone then he looked up at Olivia.

" I can't stop thinking about last night I liked it so much that to prove how much I love u I will divorce Kathy just so I can be with you" Elliot said to Olivia almost in a pleading voice.

Olivia looked up from her paper work and looked at Elliot.

" What did you say" She said shocked

" What that I will divorce Kathy"

" No before that" She said

" Oh the part where I said I loved you" Elliot said with a lil grin on his face.

She nodded her head as in a yes.

"How can u love me you are married u have 4 children to Kathy I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't love you" Olivia said as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

She went in to one of the stools and leaned up against the door and started to cry as she really did love him but she was to sacred to admit it. What Elliot and Olivia didnt know was that Kathy was standing at the door way and she listened to the whole thing.

" Right Elliot if that is how you feel you will see what's coming to ya" Kathy said as she walked out of the door.

When she turned around she say Munch and Fin walking towards her. They said hi and just walked past her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

When Munch and Fin walked in the squad room, Olivia was coming out from the toilets and she went and sat down at her desk. Munch went up to Elliot.

" Hey Elliot did you know Kathy was out side of the room here. What did she want" Munch said as he leaned against Elliot's desk.

Elliot looked at Olivia in shock and Olivia looked at Elliot in shock. Munch being Munch saw this and he new something was up but he didn't know what.

" Umm no I didn't see her did she say anything to you" Elliot said as he was looking at Munch.

"Nope she just walked past and that's it " Munch said that then he went back to his desk to eat his lunch.

" Hey liv did you want to go and get some lunch" Elliot said as he started to stand up.

" Yeah shore" Olivia said as she went to get her jacket.

Lunch Bar

1.30 pm

Olivia and Elliot sat at a booth in the far corner of the shop and away from every body so no one can listen to their conversation. They ordered there Lunch and while they where waiting for there lunch they started to talk.

"Liv first of all I mean what I said I will divorce Kathy just to be with you that is how much you mean to me" Elliott said as he went to grab one of Olivia's hands.

" El you mean a lot to me as well you're a great friend, hell you're my best friend. If we did start dating and it doesn't work out I don't want to loose our friend ship over that and that's not all. I get on with your kids so well and if you and Kathy brake up and you start going out with me they will think that I broke you and Kathy up. I don't want that" Olivia said as she was looking into Elliot's eyes.

" The kids won't see it like that me and Kathy have been fighting for ages and the kids can see that. I was speaking to Maureen the other night and she said to me that she can see that I don't love Kathy anymore I tried to tell her that it wasn't true but she new I was lying. She told me that I should be happy and with you I am happy please Liv can we please just give it one chance" Elliot said in a pleading voice.

" Can I think about it and I will let you know by the end of the day" Olivia said. Then Elliot had a smile on his face.

They ate there lunch then they went back to work. When they walked in to the squad room Kathleen was sitting at Elliot's desk.

"Kathleen what are you doing here is everything all right" Elliot said as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm fine I need to talk to Olivia alone please" Kathleen said as she was looking at Olivia.

"Baby you can tell me anything I'm your father what's wrong" Elliot said as he was starting to get worried now.

" Dad I want to talk to Olivia" Kathleen said in a pleading voice.

"Shore come with me" Olivia said as she held out her hand so Kathleen can take it.

Elliot sat on his chair and Olivia took Kathleen in to the Crib. She was going to take her into an investigation room she new that if she did that Elliot would look in.

" Ok Kathleen what's wrong" Olivia said as she went to shut the door.

" If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Promise me Liv. Please" Kathleen said in a pleading voice.

" Ok I wont tell anyone" Olivia said as she went to hug Kathleen.

" Ok thankyou. Umm I don't know how to tell you this but. I…a…. Well I was coming home from School and I heard someone following me. I looked behind me and no one was there so I just kept walking. The next thing I new was that some guy grabbed me and pushed me on to the floor. And you know. Then I started to cry he told me to shut up. But the weird part is that he sounded so familiar but I couldn't picture who" Kathleen said as she started to cry.

Olivia just hugged her tighter.

" Kathleen sweetie I need to take you to the hospital and I need to tell your dad." Olivia said

" No liv you promised you cant" Kathleen said as she started to cry again

" Kathleen he needs to know he lives with you he will find out one way or another but coming from you and straight away will be better. Olivia said as she was still hugging Kathleen.

"Liv I will go to the hospital I will just tell dad that I'm staying at your house tonight please liv please. You know how daddy acts when people he cares about gets hurt he will go mental." Kathleen said as she was begging Olivia

" Ok, ok you can stay but u have to tell your dad soon" Olivia said

" I will I promise" Kathleen said.

" Ok good lets go" Olivia said.

Olivia and Kathleen walked out of the crib and down the stairs. Elliot saw them coming down and he went straight up to Kathleen and hugged her.

" Whats going on Kathleen I want you to tell me now" Elliot said as he was looking at Kathleen.

Kathleen just looked up at Olivia and Olivia looked at her.

" Kathleen was just asking me about boys. She told me that there was this boy that she liked and she asked me on how to get the boy to notice her. I was talking to her for a bit about it and I asked her if she wanted to stay at my house tonight and we can just talk about stuff" Olivia said to Elliot.

Elliot just looked at Olivia and Kathleen.

"She can stay at yours if she wants" Elliot said as he let go of Kathleen. Kathleen and Olivia just smiled. The Olivia looked around the room

"Where's Munch and Fin" Olivia said to Elliot

" Oh there was a call so they went" Elliot said

Olivia gave Kathleen the keys to her house and told her to meet her there as She will finish work in about 2 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

About 2 hours after work Olivia and Kathleen arrived back from the hospital. They both went over to the couch and sat on it and started talking. They didn't talk about the rape because Olivia would know that it would upset Kathleen.

" Liv can I tell you something but you can't tell dad" Kathleen said as she shifted her position on the couch.

" Sure you can tell me anything" Olivia said as she went to grab her hand.

" Ok Mum and Dad have been fighting a lot lately more then what they normally do. I am a bit worried that they might break up. If they do break up I wont she dad as much as what I would like to. When mum came home today from Dad's work she was all shitty I asked her what's wrong but she just yelled at me. I just figured that mum and dad had another fight. That's when I came to dad's work to talk to you because I couldn't be in that house." Kathleen said as she was trying not to cry.

" Sweetie your dad loves you very much if your mum and dad broke up he wouldn't see less of you he will probley see more of you" Olivia said as she pulled Kathleen in for a hug.

"Thanks Liv you know just what to say. I wish you where going out with my Dad then he might be in a better mood and then I get to see a lot of you as well" Kathleen said while she was hugging Olivia.

Olivia just had a smile on her face and was thinking about what Elliot said to her about his kids wouldn't mind if they went out. When Kathleen pulled away from Olivia she saw the smile that was on her face.

" Liv you love dad don't you" Kathleen said as she was looking at Olivia.

" What no he is just a really good friend" Olivia said trying to cover up her smile.

" No you really do love him. Look its ok Mum and Dad are on the ricks I think they're going to brake up soon anyway. I think it will be cool to see Dad happy for once. I forgot when the last time he was happy. You to will be good together" Kathleen said

Before Olivia could say anything there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia said as she opened the door.

**Sorry its short I wont be writing anything for a few days as I wont be home Sorry for making you guys wait.**

**And if any one has any ideas for the story plz let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Standing at the door was Kathy. She was not happy.

"I'm here to get my daughter" Kathy said as she made her way into Olivia's apartment.

" Mum what are you doing here" Kathleen said as she got up from the couch.

"I'm here to take you home" Kathy Said as she went to grab Kathleen's bag

" No mum I'm staying here tonight. Dad said I could stay" Kathleen said as she tried to grab her bag off Kathy.

" Look Kathy, Kathleen can stay here it is no problem" Olivia said.

" Look Olivia Kathleen is my daughter and what I say goes ok. She is not staying" Kathy said as she walked towards the front door.

" Mum Dad said that I could sleep and I am. Olivia and I are talking now can you please get out" Kathleen said as she sat on the couch.

" What did you just say to me? Don't you ever talk to me like that I am your mother. Now get in that car NOW" Kathy said as she walked up to Kathleen

" Kathy don't talk to her like that" Olivia said as she stood in front of Kathy and Kathleen.

" Olivia get out of my way NOW" Kathy said as she moved closer to Olivia.

" No. Not in till you calm down" Olivia said

" That's it I warned you" Kathy said as she pushed Olivia over. Olivia wasn't expecting it and she fell into the coffee table and when she went down she cried out in pain.

" Olivia" Kathleen said as she went running up to Her.

" Look mum look at what you did" Kathleen said as she went up to her mum.

" Olivia please talk to me please," Kathleen said as she tried to wake her up.

" Fine Kathleen if your going to stay here don't expect to come back home you don't live there any more" Kathy said as she walked out of the apartment and she shut the door.

Olivia moved and she tried to get up.

"Olivia are you ok how do you feel," Kathleen said as she helped her to the couch.

" I'm fine I just feel a bit dizzy are you ok," Olivia said as she looked at Kathleen

" Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to ring up dad and ask him to take you to the hospital" Kathleen said as she went to grab the phone.

" No don't I'm fine really" Olivia said. But Kathleen just rang her dad anyway.

3 HOURS LATER.

OLIVIA'S APARTMENT

10.00

Olivia opened up the door to her apartment. And Kathleen and Elliot walked in to make shore she was all right.

" Look El I'm fine really the doctor said I was ok," Olivia said as she was telling Elliot

" I know your fine but I was just making sure" El said

" Kathleen I think you should come home tonight as Liv needs her rest" Elliot said as he was looking at Kathleen

" Mum said I wasn't allowed home," Kathleen said as she went to sit on the couch.

" Don't matter what your mum said I want you home please" Elliot said as he had a begging tone in his voice.

Kathleen and Elliot went home about half an hour later. Olivia was sitting on her bed as she was thinking about what had happened.

Sorry for the long wait for me to update hope you guys like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

The next morning Olivia was getting ready for work when her mobile rang.

" Benson…Ohh hi Kathleen what's wrong…. Is it ok with your mum and dad……Yeah shore you can stay…….. You know where the key is……Ok cya" Olivia said as she hanged up her phone and she left for work.

THE PRECENT

9.00 AM

When Olivia got there she hanged up her coat and she sat down at her desk.

" Kathleen rang me this morning," Olivia said as she was looking at Elliot

" Yeah she told me she was going to" Elliot said as she leaned back in his chair and he started to chew on his pen.

" She's sleeping tonight if that's ok with Kathy I hope she doesn't come over again. Not to be rude but me and Kathleen didn't even get the chance to talk last night" Olivia said

" Yeah I know she told me I promise I'll try and stop her," Elliot said as he went back to work.

Olivia went to work as well. It was lunchtime everyone went out to lunch. They went to a lunch bar that was just around the corner. They slid into a booth.

" So Liv what's new with you" Munch said as he peered over his glasses.

" Nothing, Nothing at all. What about you" Olivia said

" I met someone" he said.

Everyone just stopped at what they where doing at just looked at Munch.

" Is it a male?" Fin said and everyone just started laughing.

"Ha Ha very funny. No it is a girl, I met her at the pub" Munch said as he took a sip from his drink.

" Was she drunk when u picked her up?" Elliot said and everyone was laughing

" No. We have been going out for 2 weeks and that is all I'm going to tell you" Munch said.

Everyone got their meal and they ate it and they left to go back to work. When they went back to work they only had 1 call out. When Olivia left work it was 5.30.

She arrived home to find that Kathleen had ordered pizza for dinner.

" Hey Olivia I got pizza for our dinner. Hope that's ok" Kathleen said as she got plates from the kitchen.

" Nah that's fine you red my mind I was going to get that for dinner as well" Olivia said as she got the drinks.

They sat on the couch and started eating there dinner.

" Kathleen I wanna talk about what happened to you the other day" Olivia said as she finished her slice of pizza.

" I told you at your work" Kathleen said

" Yes I know you did but do you remember anything else" Olivia said as she got another slice of Pizza.

Kathleen just shock her head as a no. While she was eating her pizza then there was a knock at the door Olivia got up to answer it.

" Oh hi El can I help you with any think" Olivia said as she opened the door.

" I just came to see if every thing was ok" Elliot said as he walked in.

" Yeah every thing is fine me and Kathleen was just talking" Olivia said as she sat on the couch.

" Ok that's good then well I better go cya. Bye Kathleen love ya" Elliot said as he walked out and shut the door.

" That was weird" Kathleen said

" Yeah it was" Olivia said as she looked at Kathleen weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Sorry for the long wait between chapters 

" I think you should call dad and see what's wrong with him" Kathleen said as she went to get the house phone.

Olivia dialled Elliott's number. It rang a few times then he picked up.

" Stabler" Elliott said

" Hey El it's me what's wrong" Olivia said

" Nothing why what makes you say that" Elliott said

" Umm well you just came over here and you where all weird" Olivia said as she put the phone on loudspeaker so Kathleen could hear it as well.

" Nothing.. I was just tired that's all" Elliott said

" El look come back ok and we can talk" Olivia said as she knew that there was more to it.

" Ok see you soon" Elliott said as he hanged up.

" So I wonder what's wrong with your dad" Olivia said as she went to put the pizza box in the bin.

" I have no idea but when he gets here I'm gonna have a shower and do my homework so you can tell me all about it" Kathleen said as she went to put the cups in the sink.

" Ok then" Olivia said

They sat on the couch for a bit then they heard a knock on the front door.

" That will be dad I'm going to have a shower" Kathleen said as she skipped off to the bathroom.

" Ok" Olivia said as she went to answer the door.

" Hi look I want to whole truth now what's wrong with you" Olivia said as she opened the door so Elliott can come in.

Elliott walked in and he looked around the apartment with his eyes.

"Where's Kathleen" He said as he turned around.

" She's having a shower then she's going to do her homework" Olivia said as she went to sit on the couch.

" Now what's wrong" Olivia said.

Elliott went to sit down on the couch next to Olivia.

" Umm…I know" Elliott said.

Olivia looked at him with a blank face.

" You know what" Olivia said

" I know about Kathleen and the whole rape thing. Why didn't you tell me Olivia she is my daughter" Elliott said as he raised his voice.

" Shh Kathleen will hear you" Olivia said

" Don't tell me to shh you are keeping this secret from me about Kathleen you don't tell me, you lie to me about it what else is there Olivia is there any think else that you are keeping from me" Elliott said as he stood up from the couch.

" No there isn't and the reason I didn't tell you was because Kathleen didn't want me to tell you ok she was scared of how you where gonna react. And right now I don't blame her" Olivia said as she stood up as well.

" Liv she is my daughter you had no right keeping it from me it is my job as her father to know everything. You don't know what it's like cause you don't have any kids and no one has loved you enough to give you a kid" Elliott said as he was starting to scream.

When he said that he regretted it straight away and he wished he could take it back.

" How dare you say that to me get out NOW Elliott" Olivia said as she was starting to scream as well.

" Look Liv I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that I was just upset that's all" Elliott said pleading for her forgiveness

" To late Elliott I want you out of here me and this baby can do with out you in our lives" Olivia said as she slammed the door in his face.

When she shut the door she leaned up against the door. Then she saw Kathleen standing in the hallway looking in to the lounge room.

" Your pregnant" Kathleen said as she walked in to the room.

**Enjoy everyone sorry for a late chapter please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Olivia just looked at Kathleen.

" Kathleen please sit down and I will tell you everything," Olivia said as she moved away from the door.

Kathleen went to sit on the couch and Olivia was explaining everything to Kathleen.

MEANWHILE OUT SIDE 

Did Elliott hear right did she say that she was pregnant.

" She can't be she has to be lying" Elliott said as he was standing out side Olivia's door still.

He was about to knock on the door but then he decided against it. He walked over to the stairs and walked down them to his car to drive back home.

Olivia's Apartment 

" So do you love dad?" Kathleen said after Olivia had explained everything to her.

" I don't know any more, I thought I did but now I don't know" Olivia said as she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged up to it.

" Look Liv Mum and Dad are still together and I can see that dad is not happy any more. I am happy for both of you but he cheated on my mum with his work partner. If mum finds out she will kill him," Kathleen said

" Yeah I know that's why I didn't want to tell him but it just came out" Olivia said.

" Well he did have a right to know cause it is his child as well" Kathleen said

" Yeah I know. Look I'm going to go to bed and I will see you in the morning" Olivia said as she got up to go to bed.

" Liv" Kathleen called out to Olivia before she went.

" Yeah"

" Congrats by the way you will make a great mum" Kathleen said with a smile

" Thanks kiddo with a sister like you this kid is going to be very lucky" Olivia said as she went to bed.

**2.00 am**

Olivia's mobile was ringing when she answered it she was all groggy.

" Benson" Olivia said with her head still on her pillow.

She was listening to the person talk on the other side of the phone. Then she bolt up and sat in bed.

" Are you shore" Olivia said as she got out of bed.

" Ok thanks" Olivia said as she hanged up.

She walked out of her room and sat on the couch. Kathleen heard her get up and went in to the lounge room to see what was wrong.

Kathleen saw her sitting on the couch hugging up to the pillow that she was hugging up to earlier that night.

" Olivia what's wrong" Kathleen said as she sat next to her.

Olivia just looked at her and started to cry Kathleen hugged her. Olivia lifted up her head and looked at Kathleen.

" I got a call from Fin just then. He was at the hospital. Him and Munch where on a case and Munch was shot in the chest. He died. They where called out to a fake call-out and that is when Munch got shot. They say the killer knew what they where doing" Olivia said as she started to cry again.

Kathleen was in shock as she couldn't say any thing she was just hugging Olivia as she was starting to cry as well.

**Sorry people another short chapter.**

**And sorry to all of you Munch fans out there please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

A couple of days later it was Munch's Funeral. Everyone was standing around his casket and most of them were crying the other's where just in shock that he was really gone. The priest then started talking about what a great guy he was and how good he was at his job and all that. Then he said

" Would anyone like to say anything?" He said as he stepped away so someone can talk.

Fin went up to the top and started to talk.

" Munch was the funniest, Weirdest, Most brainy Partner that I have ever had. He used to talk all the time about his theories and his ex wives, Most people would tell him to shut-up" Everyone started to laugh.

" But most of all he was there when you needed him. He was there when you were feeling down or sick. He died what he loved doing and he died saving his partner." Fin started to cry then he got down. Cragen went up there now.

" John Munch was one of my finest detectives as what Fin said he was always there when any one of his friends needed him. Even when you didn't know he was there. He went down with out a fight and as our duty we will salute a fine detective in honour of his courage, Braveness, Theory's and companion. John Munch this is for you we will miss you" Cragen said.

As he got down everyone started to Salute and 20 gunshots went off as 2 Offices folded up the USA flag that lay across his coffin. They handed to flag to Cragen, as Munch had no family. When it finished Elliott went up to Olivia.

" Olivia can we please talk" Elliott said as he caught up to her. Olivia stopped and turned around.

" Ok only because I don't want to act like a child and say no. Come to my house so we can talk" Olivia said as she walked off.

OLIVIA'S APARTMENT 

**12.30 PM**

When she got to her apartment Elliott was right behind her. Olivia opened to door and let Elliott in. She walked in as well and shut the door.

" Did you want a drink or any think" Olivia said as she out her keys and coat on the table.

" Nah I'm fine" Elliott said Olivia went to sit on the couch while Elliott sat on the other side of the couch.

" Look I want to get one thing straight. Are you really pregnant or did you just say that to get back at me" Elliott said as he was looking down at his hands.

" Yes I am and if you're wandering who the father is. It's you" Olivia said

" O……k well have you decided what your gonna do" Elliott said looking up at Olivia.

Olivia just looked at him.

" What do you mean? Are you asking me if I'm going to get rid of it" Olivia said in shock.

" No I don't mean that. Well I do I don't want you to get rid of it I want you to have a chance at a family" Elliott said as he looked at her.

" El with a family I need a husband I wont be able to raise this baby on my own with work and everything," Olivia said

" Liv you wont be alone you will have me. Look I want to be with you, I want to raise this baby with you, I want to be your husband, Liv I love you" Elliott said as he moved closer to Olivia and he grabbed her hand.

" oooh El I love you to but we just wont work. I mean your married, you're my best friend and if we didn't work out I don't want to loose that " Olivia said.

" Liv listen to me I was going to leave Kathy even if you weren't pregnant that is how much I love you" Elliott said.

With that Olivia leaned into Elliott and started to kiss him madly. Olivia pulled Elliott up off the couch and dragged him to her room while they where still kissing. When they got on to the bed Elliott stopped and looked at Olivia.

" Do you have protection?" Elliott said

" El I don't think we need it cause I don't think we can do any more damage" Olivia said as she started to laugh

" Yeah right sorry" Elliott said smiling and he went back to kissing her.

Elliott started to take off her top and he put his hand on her tummy he looked at where his hand was and he started to rub it. Then he kissed her tummy making his way down to her pants. He started to unbutton her pants as he heard her moan. He made his way back up to Olivia's face and started to kiss her then in one motion Olivia flipped Elliott so now she was on top. While she was kissing him she was undoing his pants.

" I have waited so long for this since the last time we did it" Elliott said

" Same I was craving it" Olivia said as she started to laugh.

Elliott flipped Olivia so now he was on top. He was about to enter her as his mobile rang.

" You have got to be kidding me" Elliott said as he pulled off of her to answer his phone.

He was looking around the floor for his phone. When he found it he looked at caller ID and it was Kathy.

" Kathy hi…….yep soon……I'm just out with Olivia, Fin and Cragen……..Umm probley about another hour…….Ok cya" Elliott said as he hanged up the phone.

He put the phone on the floor and he went on the bed again.

" Now where were we" Elliott said as he went to grab Olivia.

" El stop I don't think we should do this" Olivia said as she sat up and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around her.

" What Liv what are you talking about" Elliott said

" El Kathy was just on the phone. You lied to her I don't think I will fill comfortable with this whole thing in till you leave her I just feel so guilty" Olivia said

" Ok I understand I can wait" Elliott said as he got off the bed and to get clothes to put them back on.

" And El I think it's best if you go home now" Olivia said as she was still sitting on her bed.

Elliott nodded and he walked out of her apartment. The drive home was silent Elliott was thinking what to say to Kathy, how he should end it and all that.

ELLIOTT'S HOUSE 

**4.00 PM**

Elliott walked in to his house and Kathy greeted him at the door.

" Hi honey how was the funeral," Kathy said as she gave his a kiss on his cheek.

" Um yeah it was good Fin and Cragen talked" Elliott said as he sat on the couch.

Kathy walked over to Elliott and sat on his lap and she started to kiss his neck.

" The kids are out so we have the whole place to our selves till 9" Kathy said as she looked up at Elliott.

" Kathy we need talk" Elliott said.

Kathy got up and sat next to Elliott on the couch.

" What is it" Kathy said as she grabbed his hand and started to play with it.

" Look we haven't been happy for a couple of months now and I don't think we will ever be happy again" Elliott was saying but Kathy interrupted him

" Yeah but I was trying tonight" Kathy said

" Kathy tonight won't make it better. I think we should get a divorce. The kids can see that were not happy. I mean I was speaking to Kathleen the other week and she told me that she could see that we weren't happy" Elliott said as he was looking at Kathy.

Kathy stood up in a rage.

" Fine Stabler if you want a divorce I will give you one but don't expect to get the house or any think" Kathy said as she ran up the stairs crying.

Elliott went in to the kitchen to get grab a beer from the fridge and he sat back on the couch to drink it.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UP DATE I HOPE THIS STORY MAKES UP FOR IT AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Kathleen came down the stairs a few minutes later. She walked into the lounge room and she saw her dad sitting on the cough drinking beer. She walked up to the couch and walked around it so she was sitting on the couch next to Elliott. Elliott looked at her.

" You told mum didn't you" Kathleen said

" If you mean about the baby then no. But I did ask your mum for a divorce" Elliott said as he took another sip of beer.

" Dad I know this might sound mean but I'm glad that you and mum are getting a divorce. I can see that both of you aren't happy and I don't like it when you're not happy. And now that Liv is pregnant with your baby I know that it is against religion but I'm happy for you both" Kathleen said as she had a little smile on her face.

" Thanks kiddo" Elliott said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

" O and dad I hope your not going to be upset with me but I told Maureen. She is happy for you as well" Kathleen said

" Well I suppose I will have to tell people now. So I'm not mad at you," Elliott said

" Well I hope it works out. I'm going to bed night," Kathleen said as she gave Elliott a kiss on his cheek and went to her room. When she was near the stairs her mum was there.

" Night mum" Kathleen said when she went up the stairs.

Elliott heard that and he turned around to see Kathy standing at the entrance on the lounge room.

" You got Olivia pregnant" Kathy said as she started screaming

" Look it was a mistake," Elliott said as he stood up from the couch.

" I can't believe you Elliott you slept with her when we are still married. That's why you want a divorce so you can be happy families with her" Kathy said as she was pacing the lounge room.

" No Kathy that's not it we were un happy for months and you know it. I slept with Olivia a month ago. We were both drunk we went out to dinner and to the pub with the guys from work. I walked her up to her apartment and that's when I rang you to let you know I was going to be home late. She dropped her key we both bent down to pick them up and we bumped heads. Then one thing led to another," Elliott said

" I can't believe your telling me this I don't want to know. You know what Elliott you will get what's coming to you it may not be tomorrow or next week but you will get it" Kathy said as she went up stairs.

**SORRY GUYS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Elliott just watched her go up the stairs. Then he went up the stairs as well and he went in to his room.

" What do you mean by that Kathy" Elliott said as he went into the room.

" Nothing ok nothing I was just saying it" Kathy said.

" Well why did you say it then" Elliott said

" Look I just did ok. Look get out I want you out of this house now. Go stay with your girlfriend" Kathy said as she was yelling.

Elliott walked up to his draws and grabbed some clothes, put them in a bag and left. He didn't say any thing to Kathy, as he didn't want to start another fight as the kids where asleep in the next room. Elliott got in his car and drove to the present. He got out of the car and went into the building when he entered the present the first thing he saw was Munch's desk he went up to it and just stared at it. There was nothing on it as it has been cleared out. Then he went up the stairs and went in to the crib and slept.

THE NEXT DAY 

**8.00AM **

**PRESENT**

Olivia arrived at the present early she sat at her desk and started doing paper work. She was so into her paper work that she didn't hear Elliott coming down the stairs and she didn't hear him make coffee. When he finished making coffee he put a cup of coffee on Olivia's desk and that made her jump.

" Sorry I thought you might want one" Elliott said as he went to sit at his desk.

" You scared me. Thanks what are you doing here did you sleep the night" Olivia said as she took a sip of coffee.

" Mmm decafe thanks," Olivia said

" Your welcome only the best for my child" Elliott said with a smile. Olivia smiled back at him.

"Yeah I did sleep here last night. Kathy and me had a fight last night. I told her that I wanted a divorce last night. At first she was calm about it and she went up stairs. Kathleen came down. She heard everything she came into the lounge room and was telling me that she is happy to see Kathy and me getting a divorce and that she told Maureen. Then Kathleen and me started to talk about you and the baby. Kathy heard the whole thing she was standing just out of the lounge room. Then we started to fight she said that she wont know what it going to come. Or something like that. I went up to the room and asked her what she meant by that. She said that she didn't mean it then she kicked me out of the so I got some clothes then I came here." Elliott said as he was chewing on his pen.

" Ok you know you can always stay with me. I have the room and everything" Olivia said

" Ok only if it is ok" Elliott said as he put his pen down.

" If it wasn't ok I wouldn't offer" Olivia said as she went back to work.

Elliott was watching her doing work. He didn't even hear Fin walk up behind him. Fin bent down to his ear.

" You know you should take a picture it will last longer" Fin said

" What" Elliott said as he jumped and he turned around to face Fin.

" You where staring at Olivia" Fin said as he pointed her.

" No I wasn't" Elliott said as he turned back around.

At that time Cragen came in.

" Ok everyone listen up Fin is getting a new partner. He has been here before its Brian Cassidy he will be here in about an hour" Cragen said as he went into his office

Elliott looked at Olivia and Olivia looked at Elliott. Fin turned to go back to his own desk.

" Are you going to be ok," Elliott said as he was looking at Olivia.

" Yeah. Why wouldn't i be?" Olivia said.

" Well last time he was here he had the hots for you. Not that I blame him cause look at you" Elliott said with a smile.

" Well nothing is going to happen so don't worry" Olivia said with a smile on her face.

They all went to work and an hour later Brian walked threw the door. He spotted Olivia sitting at her desk. He went up to her.

" Well well look who it is Olivia Benson looking hot as ever" Brian said as he went to hug her.

" Brian it's good to see you how have you been" Olivia said as she leaned back in her chair.

Elliott was watching these two and he was getting a bit jealous.

" I'm going good I'm glad to be back here I missed everyone. How have you been? Not married I see very nice," Brian said as he had a smile on his face.

" No but she is pregnant tho " Elliott said quietly so Brian didn't hear him.

" What was that?" Brian said as he looked at Elliott.

" O Nothing" Elliott said as he stood up and walked around to where they where standing.

" So Brain are you going out with anyone," Olivia said

" No. Why do you wanna go out with me?" Brian said with a smile

Olivia just smiled. Before she could say anything the captain come out of his office and called Brain into his office. Elliott turned to Olivia.

" Please tell me your not gonna go out with him" Elliott said

" No I'm not relax would you" Olivia said as she turned around.

Brian came out of the captain's office half an hour later and sat in Munch's old seat. The day went by slowly as they had no call outs. When 5 o'clock arrived Brian stood up from his chair.

" So is anyone up to some drinks tonight like old times." Brian said as he walked to his locker.

" Nah I'm not sorry I'm a bit tired," Olivia said as she went to her locker.

" I can't I'm having dinner with Kathy" Elliott said

" I'll go" Fin said.

They all left Fin and Brian went one way and Elliott and Olivia went to other.

OLIVIA'S APARTMENT 

**5.30 PM**

Olivia opened the door so Elliott can take his bag of clothes inside. Elliott went to sit on the couch while Olivia was putting her coat up.

" Hey Liv come here for a sec" Elliott said.

Olivia went and sat on the couch next to Elliott.

" Yeah" Olivia said

" Look I want us to be a couple. I love you and we are having this baby together I can't stand to be apart form you" Elliott said as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Brian got to you today didn't he" Olivia said

" Yes he did. I just wanted to tell him that you where pregnant with my child so he would back off" Elliott said with a smile on his face

" Is that what you said today when Brian asked you 'what did you say'" Olivia said

" Yeah" Elliott said with a smile

" Elliott I think it would be good if we became a couple. I love you to and I don't want to be apart from you. When you left last night after when Kathy rang you I was so upset. I didn't want you to go" Olivia said.

" I didn't want to go either" Elliott said then he pulled her in for a hug. Elliott let go of Olivia. He put his hands on her face and started to kiss her. Olivia kissed him back then she pulled away.

" El I don't want to tell any one so can we keep it to our selves please" Olivia said

" Yeah sure I didn't want to tell anyone either" Elliott said as he went back to kissing her.

**I hope this chapter is ok for you guys and I will try and update soon.**


	12. Author note

Ok I have been getting review's saying that the story is crap and all that. So I don't think I should continue with it. But thanks to all of the other people that have put in nice reviews thank you.

Although I will continue the story if you guys want me to I will be taking votes if more people say for me to stop I will stop. If more say I should continue then I will.

Sorry to all the people that are enjoying the story and for your sake I hope to continue it.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

The next morning Olivia was getting ready for work. Elliott had already left for work as they didn't want the others to notice that they where an item. Olivia stood in front of the mirror she turned onto her side and she put her hand on her belly. She could not believe how big she has gotten. She grabbed her coat and bag and she walked out the door to go to work.

When she got there only Elliott and Brain was there. Brian saw Olivia walk in so he got up and went up to her.

" Hey Liv how was your night last night" Brian said with a smile on his face.

" Yeah it was good thanks," Olivia said as she went to sit at her desk.

Elliott was just watching these two and he got a bit jealous. Then Olivia's phone rang.

" Benson" Olivia said.

" Hey bitch stay away from my man. We where happy then he got you pregnant. You couldn't keep your hands off him so you're going to pay" Kathy said then she hanged up.

Olivia just looked at her phone and she put her phone back on her desk.

" Who was that?" Elliott said

" What umm No one. Wrong number" Olivia said then she went back to work.

5 Minutes later Brian came over with a cup of Coffee for Olivia.

" Here babe I got this for you" Brian said as he put the cup of coffee on her desk.

Elliott just looked at him and he tried his hardest to not say anything but Olivia beat him to it.

" Brian look don't call me babe stop bring me coffee's and stop trying to hit on me. I am sick of it. Face it, I don't like you" Olivia said as she walked up to the crib.

" You will pay for getting her upset" Elliott said to Brian as he followed Olivia up stairs.

" Hey are you ok?" Elliott said as he shut the door to the crib.

" Yeah I'm fine he just got to me that's all" Olivia said as she sat on one of the beds.

" Look Liv I know that wasn't a wrong number. They really got to you now who was it" Elliott said as he sat next to Olivia on the bed and he pulled her in for a hug.

" It was Kathy" Olivia said as she looked up at him.

" What did she say?" Elliott said as he was getting worried.

" Just that you two where happy before you got me pregnant and that I'm going to pay for it" Olivia said

" Don't worry about it she is just upset" Elliott said as he kissed her.

" Hey El we need to talk" Olivia said

" Yeah" Elliot said as he looked into her eyes.

" I was looking in the mirror this morning and I am getting bigger I'm surprised no one has said any thing. But I think it's time to tell the captain" Olivia said

" I couldn't agree with you more" Elliott said

They got up off the bed and walked down the stairs and they went in to the captain's office. Olivia knocked on the door and she waited for the captain to say come in. When he said that Elliott and Olivia walked into the office and they sat down in the chairs. Cragen just looked up at them then Olivia started to talk.

" Um Cap we need to talk to you about something" Olivia said she was looking at her hands.

" Yeah what is it" Cragen said

" Umm well" Olivia said looking at Elliott. Elliott saw the que to take over.

" Well sir what she's trying to say is that we are an item. And that she is 2 months pregnant. We wanted to keep it quite to prove to you that we can work well together" Elliott said.

" Right well firstly congrats to the both of you and secondly I will have to slipt you guys up. I'm sorry but it's my ass if I don't" Cragen said. Elliott and Olivia just nodded.

" Ok Elliott you are with Fin and Olivia you are with Brian" Cragen said

" Sir can I please go with Brian and Liv can go with Fin" Elliott said

" No Elliott what I say goes. You guys can go know and it's your wish if you want to tell them or not" Cragen said as he went back to work.

Elliott and Olivia left the office and they where thinking of a plan so they don't have to tell Fin and Brian that they are together or that they are an item.

" Hey Fin guess what I'm your partner now" Elliott said as he walked over there.

" What why" Fin said

" Well me and Elliott have been fighting a lot lately and we saw that it was affecting our work so we figured the best way to stop that is split up" Olivia said telling Fin and Brian.

" But you guys looked fine together. You guys where going out for lunch and everything," Fin said

" That was so that you guys didn't see cause we didn't want 20 questions" Elliott said

" So Olivia does that mean you're my partner?" Brian said.

" Yes" Olivia said as she walked over to her desk.

Brian just had a smile on his face.

" What are you smiling about" Elliott said.

" Nothing" Brian said as he walked over to his desk.

Brian and Elliott changed desks. Olivia was doing paper work when there was a ding noise coming from her computer she looked up and saw that there was a message there.

_**ELLIOTT: HEY HOWS YOUR NEW PARTNER GOING?**_

_**OLIVIA: OH YEAH YOU KNOW HE IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN MY PREVIOUS PARTNER LOL.**_

_**ELLIOTT: YEAH MY PARTNER IS BETTER THEN MY PREVIOUS PARTNER AS WELL HE'S CUTER LOL.**_

_**OLIVIA: OH REALLY WELL YOU GUYS BETTER DO WORK AND NOT OTHER "STUFF". LOL**_

_**ELLIOTT: THAT'S THE BEST PART THE OTHER " STUFF" LOL.**_

_**OLIVIA: OK WELL I WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR FANTASY AS I HAVE TO GET BACK TO WORK AND YOU DO SOME WORK AS WELL.**_

_**ELLIOTT: YES MA'AM LOVE YOU AND GIVE MY LOVE TO THE LITTLE ONE.**_

_**OLIVIA: I WILL AND LOVE YOU TO.**_

Then they signed off. Brian looked up at Olivia and he was just watching her. She could feel his stair on her and she felt uncomfortable.

" Brian what do you want" Olivia said as she looked up at him.

" Nothing I was just remembering that night we spent together. That was fun wasn't it" Brian said with a smile on his face.

" It was ok" Olivia said as she went back to work.

" Well would you want to do it again?" Brain said

Olivia just looked up at him.

" No" Olivia said

" But you said you enjoyed it" Brian said

" No I didn't I said it was ok. It doesn't mean that I want to do it again" Oliva said

" Ok well you missed your chance" Brian said.

" I wouldn't want it any way" Olivia said then she went back to work.

Then Brian's mobile phone rang. He looked to see who it was then he left the room so he could answer it.

" Hello" Brian said.

" Hows it going" Kathy said.

" It's going good Olivia is my partner now" Brian said

" Really what happened" Kathy said.

" They told us some story that they where fighting and that they couldn't handle being partners any more and stuff like that" Brian said

" Well you know that's a lie cause I told you that she is pregnant and that they are together" Kathy said

" Yes I remember so I will try and use it against them" Brian said

" Good. Good" Kathy said

" I brought up the past to Olivia like when we slept together" Brain said

" Really what did she say?" Kathy said

" Well I said that we should do it again and she kept saying no. So I think this pay back is going to be harder then what it is." Brain said

" Well we had some stuff a success," Kathy said

" What like getting Kathleen raped and killing Munch" Brain said

" Yeah" Kathy said

" Why would you get Kathleen raped. I mean I understand about killing Munch but Kathleen why" Brian said

" Well I did that because mine and Elliott's marriage was falling apart and I thought that would fix it. Because Kathleen went to Olivia and they didn't tell Elliott so Elliott got pissed off with Olivia and they had a fight" Kathy said.

" Yeah but that night Olivia told Elliott that she was pregnant with his child and that is when it went down hill" Brain said

" Yes well they will pay. Did you hear that I rang Olivia this morning" Kathy said

" No what did you say" Brian said.

" I just told her to stay away from my man and that she is going to pay. I can't wait to see how all of this will turn out. We will have our revenge. My revenge is for breaking up my marriage and your's is for. What is your's for" Kathy said

" Mine is for not taking me up on my offer and for not going out with me. I fell for her hard and she just dropped me". Brain said

" Oh ok then" Kathy said

" Hey why don't we get rid of Elliott as well?" Brian said

" Because I need him for child support and for the money if I didn't have any of that then we will get rid of him" Kathy said.

" Right. Look I better go I will speak to you later" Brian said as he hanged up.

Brian turned around and saw Olivia standing there.

" Gezz you scared me. How long have you been standing there for?" Brian said

" When you said 'I will speak to you later' who where you talking to" Olivia said

" Oh just some girl that I picked up the other day she wont leave me alone. So I figured I would say speak to you later so she don't ring me" Brain said.

" Right. Well I came to get you cause we got called out" Olivia said as she walked off. Brian followed her.

**I hope this chapter is ok for you guys and I will try and update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

After work Brian and Kathy met up at a café. Kathy was already seated at a booth in the far corner where no one can hear them talk. Brian spotted her and walked up to her. He bent down and gave her a long passionate kiss then he sat down.

" I missed you" Kathy said with a smile on her face.

" I missed you to" Brian said as he grabbed her hands.

Just then Kathy's mobile phone rang.

" Hello" Kathy said.

" How dare you ring up Olivia and say all of those things to her where do you get off by doing that." Elliott said yelling at her

" Look El" Kathy said

" No Kathy you look ok, I am sick of you making up excuses. I'm sick of it. Don't ring Olivia or me again. You only ring me if it is about the kid's that's it. She doesn't need this" Elliott said then he hanged up.

Kathy just looked at her mobile and then she looked at Brian.

" That was Elliott he is mad so I think it is working" Kathy said with a grin.

" That's one step but how are we gonna brake-up Olivia and Elliott" Brian said

" I have an idea," Kathy said with a smile on her face. She told Brian of her idea.

OLIVIA'S APARTMENT 

6.00 PM

Friday night 

Elliott was making dinner when Olivia stood behind him and she wrapped her hands around his waist.

" Hey good looking watch ya cooking" Olivia said with a smile.

Elliott turned around and he hugged her.

" Well I was making pasta. What do you think about that?" Elliott said as he leaned down to kiss her.

" I like the sound of that" Olivia said with a smile.

" Good" Elliott said.

" Hey El I heard you on the phone before" Olivia said as she was walking out of the kitchen. Elliott followed her.

" By the sound of it you were talking to Kathy. Why" Olivia said as she turned around.

" Because of what she said to you on the phone today" Elliott said

" Yeah but El I didn't want you to make the matter worse then what it already is. She already hates me and now she knows that I blabbed to you so she hates me even more" Olivia said.

"Look I'm sorry ok I thought I was doing the right thing. Cause I didn't think you need the extra stress. Cause you have this little one to think about" Elliott said as he went up to put one arm around Olivia and his other hand on her belly.

" I'm sorry to" Olivia said as she kissed him.

" Are you going to come with me tomorrow to the doctor's" Olivia said

" Yes of course" Elliott said.

The next morning Elliott and Olivia went to the doctor's. They where waiting in the waiting room. Olivia was lying on the bed and Elliott was standing next to her holding her hand. Then the doctor walked in.

" How are the parents to be going" the doctor said.

" Where fine" They said at the same time.

" That's good. Well today you can find out if your going to have a boy or girl do you two want to find out" She said looking at them.

Elliott and Olivia just looked at each other.

" Yeah we would like to know thanks" Olivia said.

" Ok then" The doctor said.

She got the machine and the wand and she put it on Olivia's belly. Then the heartbeat came up.

" Umm Olivia I can hear two separate heart beats here" The doctor said looking at her.

" What you mean as in 2 babies" Olivia said looking at Elliott.

" Yes 2 babies. And from the looks of it here they are two boys. Congrats" The doctor said. Olivia and Elliott just looked at each other.

Half an hour later they where in the car driving home.

" Wow El 2 kids. I'm a bit scared" Olivia said laughing.

" You have nothing to be scared about I'm here with you" Elliott said grabbing Olivia's hand and he kissed it.

When they got inside they sat on the couch and cuddled.

" Hey El I have been thinking. Do you think we should name one of the boys John after Munch" Olivia said looking at Elliott.

" I think that is a great idea," Elliott said kissing her.

"And Josh should be the middle name. He will get called JJ" Elliott said

" JJ. I like it" Olivia said.

" What do you think of Shane for the other one" Elliott said.

" Shane I like that to. What about Christopher for the middle name" Olivia said

" Shane Christopher and John Josh Stabler I like it" Elliott said kissing Olivia.

" I think we should start telling people now cause you can like so tell" Olivia said putting her hand on her belly. Elliott put his hand on her belly as well.

" It can't get more better then this" Olivia said smiling.

" Yes it can. Olivia Benson will you marry me" Elliott said.

Olivia just turned around to face Elliott.

" Are you sure? Because you don't have to," Olivia said a bit scared.

" Liv, sweetie, hunny, I love you and I would not ask you if I wasn't sure" Elliott said

" Well then yes I will marry you. But can we please get married after the babies are born because I want to fit in a wedding dress" Olivia said

Elliott just laughed.

"Of course we can" Elliott said and he kissed her.

**I hope this chapter is ok for you guys and I will try and update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

The next morning Olivia and Elliott were getting ready for work. Then Olivia felt a kick.

" O morning" Olivia said laughing as she put a hand on her belly.

" Did they kick" Elliott said as he went to put a hand on her belly as well.

" Yeah it feels weird" Olivia said looking at Elliott.

" Well we better get ready for work" Elliott said.

Half an hour later they arrived at work. She sat down in her chair quickly so no one would notice that she was pregnant

" Hey Olivia how was your night" Brian said with a smile on his face.

" Yeah it was good thanks," Olivia said returning the smile.

" What are you doing tonight?" Brian asked with a smile.

Olivia just looked at him.

" Calm down I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out for a few drinks with me tonight. You know, catch up on old times," Brian said with a smile

" Umm I'll have to think about it" Olivia said

Then Elliott walked over to Olivia and bent down and whispered some thing in her ear. She looked up at him and they stood up.

" Everyone can I have your attention please" Elliott said

Everyone just looked at Elliott and Olivia.

" We would like to announce that we are having a baby. Olivia is 4 and a half months pregnant with twin boys," Elliott said as he looked at Olivia.

Everyone clapped for them and said there congrats.

" And also we have the names picked out for them. 1 Of the babies name is John Josh. The name John is after his uncle that passed so he will be hearing a lot about him and the other baby is Shane Christopher." Elliott said as he put a hand on her belly.

Brain walked up to Elliott and Olivia.

"Wow you two congrats. Who would of thought that you to would get together and have a baby? So are we going to go for drinks tonight" Brian said as he gave Olivia a hug.

" Umm yeah shore" Olivia said with a smile.

6.00PM

OLIVIA'S AND ELLIOTT'S APARTMENT

That night Olivia and Elliott were standing in the lounge room.

" I don't want you to go out tonight with Brain," Elliott said as he hugged Olivia.

" I'll only be a few hours then I'm all yours after that," Olivia said kissing Elliott

" I don't trust him," Elliott said

" Yeah but you trust me and nothing will happen. I promise I love you to much to loose you." Olivia said

" Ok. Well tonight I'm going to the movies with the kids where going to see the new Mr Bean movie" Elliott said laughing.

" Well I hope you have fun. I'll be thinking of you" Olivia said as she gave him a kiss and went to grab her keys.

Elliott followed her and he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a romantic kiss.

" Not that I didn't enjoy it but what was that for" Olivia said

" Just to let you know that I love you and there's more where that came from when you get home." Elliott said

" I can't wait. Cya love you" Olivia said as she gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.

" Bye" Elliott said

He went to get the house phone to rang Kathleen to let her know that he will be there in about half an hour to pick them up.

7.10pm

Leo's Bar.

Olivia walked in the bar and saw Brain sitting in a booth in the far corner. She walked over there and sat down opposite Brian in the booth.

" Hi sorry I'm late" Olivia said smiling.

" That's ok what kept you" Brian said

" Just Elliott" Olivia said with a smile.

" Oh. Did you want something to drink" Brain said.

" Umm yeah sure I'll have a coke please" Olivia said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

" One coke coming up" Brain said as he walked off to get the drinks.

Then Olivia mobile phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and she just smiled.

" Yes Elliott" Olivia said with a smile.

" Just ringing you up to see how it's going" Elliott said

" Well I got here like 5 minutes ago and now he is getting the drinks. What are you doing" Olivia said.

" I am just taking the kids to Macca's then we are going to the Movies" Elliott said.

" That's good. Look I better go ok. I love you and give my love to the kids" Olivia said

" Love you to Liv" The kids said.

" El am I on speaker" Olivia said

" Yes" Elliott said smiling.

" Right I gotta go cya" Olivia said as she hanged up.

At that time Brain came back with the drinks.

" Ahh thanks" Olivia said as Brian handed her drink to her.

" Your welcome" Brain said as he sat down.

" So what is Elliott up to tonight" Brain said

" Oh he's just taking the kids to get dinner and to the movies. There going to see that Mr Bean movie" Olivia said.

" Oh I heard that is good," Brian said.

" So is there anyone in your life" Olivia said taking a sip of her drink.

" No there's no one," Brian said

" What about that girl that kept calling you" Olivia said

" Oh her. I finally got rid of her. But now there's no one" Brian said.

Half an hour went by and they where just talking about what Brain did when he left the present the first time and all of that.

" Did you want another drink?" Brian said

" Yeah thanks. I'll have the same as before" Olivia said with a smile.

Brian when off the get the drinks. When he ordered the drinks he pulled a tablet out of his pocket. Then he crushed it up at put it in Olivia's drink. Then he took the drinks back to the table.

" Here you go" Brian said as he handed Olivia her drink.

" Thanks" Olivia said.

Then she took a sip of her drink.

" I'm gonna have to go after this. I told Elliott that I wouldn't be long" Olivia said

" But how would he know how long your going to be if he has taking the kids to dinner and to the movies. That will be about 3 hours. It has only been about an hour," Brian said.

" Yeah I know but plus I'm getting tired" Olivia said.

Olivia finished her drink then she leaned back in the booth.

" Are you ok?" Brian said.

" Umm I'm just tired that's all" Olivia said.

" Well here let me take you home" Brian said as he got up.

" No that's fine I'll drive home. Your car is here any way," Olivia said as she got up.

" I caught a Taxi here and I am not letting you drive when your like this Elliott will kill me" Brain said as he took Oliva outside.

" Ok then" Olivia said.

" Where are your keys" Brain said

" Here" Olivia said as she handed him the keys.

They got in the car and drove to Olivia's Apartment. Brian pulled into Olivia's car spot and he helped her out of the car. Olivia got out of the car and got in the lift with Brain. Then she got out of the lift and went to her door.

" Thanks Brian but I think I can take it from here" Olivia said as she unlocked her front door.

" No I'll take you inside in case something happens" Brain said

" You really don't have to" Olivia said as she opened up the door and walked in.

Brian closed the door then he grabbed Olivia's hand.

" Come on I'm taking you to bed" Brian said

" Ok" Olivia said.

Brain took her into her room and put her into bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He could feel her return the kiss. He lifted up his head and saw Olivia looking at him he lent down and started kissing her even more.

Brian took the blankets off Olivia and climbed onto the bed. Olivia climbed on top of Brain and started to unbutton his shirt while she was kissing him. Brain got his hands and put them under Olivia's shirt. He felt her tummy and started to rub it then he took her top off.

Then he flipped her so now he was on top they started to make out. Brian got on his knees and Olivia did the same. She was undoing his pants while he was undoing hers. Then he laid her down on the bed she moaned with pleasure as he entered her. He moved slowly and then became quicker she was biting his shoulder and scratching his back.

Then they both reached climax and he fell on to the bed and they where just panting. Olivia was just lying on the bed drifting off to sleep. Brain saw his chance to leave. He grabbed his clothes got dressed and left.

Olivia woke up half an hour later and was lying in bed thinking. Then she shot up in bed.

" What have I done?" Olivia said as she got her clothes off the floor and had a shower before Elliott got home.

Olivia was taking a shower. She didn't hear the bathroom door open. Elliott got undressed quietly and quickly then he got in the shower with Olivia. Olivia jumped at the feel of Elliott coming into the shower.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Elliott said as he grabbed her around the waist.

" No that's ok you just caught me off guard that's all" Olivia said with a smile has she turned around. Now she was facing Elliott.

" So how was your drink with Brain" Elliott said

" Yeah it was ok we where just talking about what he did when he left the first time nothing much. How was the movie?" Olivia said

" Yeah it was ok. The kids loved it they want to see it again," Elliott said.

Elliott leaned down to kiss Olivia passionately. Olivia groaned against his kiss. Elliott pushed Olivia up against the shower wall and started to kiss her neck. Then Elliott lifted Olivia up and he entered her and they both groaned and moaned.

Half and hour later they where sitting in the lounge room watching T.V.

" I'm going to go to bed," Olivia said.

" Alright I'll be in there soon" Elliott said as he gave her a kiss

Then Elliott's Mobile rang.

" Stabler" Elliott said

" Elliott it's me I have something to tell you" Kathy said

" Look Kathy if it has nothing to do with the kids I don't want to know" Elliott said

" Elliott please listen. I'm pregnant. I'm 5 months along. I just thought that you have the right to know since you're the father." Kathy said

Elliott was just in shock.

" But I saw you tonight you don't look and different" Elliott said

" Well I'm not showing much and I was wearing a loose top," Kathy said.

" Ok" Elliott said as he was in shock.

" Look I'm going to let you go so you can think about it ok. Call me later" Kathy said then she hanged up.

Elliott was sitting on the couch for about 5 minute's then he went into the room and climbed into bed.

" Are you ok?" Olivia said as she rolled over to face Elliott.

" I got a phone call from Kathy just before. She told me that she is 5 months pregnant and that the baby is mine" Elliott said looking at Olivia.

" Oh" Olivia said

Elliott could see the hurt in her eyes.

" Oh Liv baby, look don't worry about it ok. I will never leave you no matter what ok. I love you to much to leave you and nothing will come between that" Elliott said as he kissed her.

" I love you to. No matter what" Olivia said as she rolled over on her other side. Then tears started to come down when she started to think about what she did with Brain before.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.**


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

The next was a Saturday. Olivia and Elliott had the day off so they just stayed home with each other. Olivia woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She got up and walked into the kitchen she saw Elliott cooking on the stove all he had on was a pair of pants with no shirt. Olivia licked her lips as she was just staring at his hot body. Elliott turned around and caught her staring.

" You know if you want some of this you can just ask and its all your's" Elliott said with a smile as he was walking up to her.

" What. Sorry I just forgot how much I love your body" Olivia said hugging Elliott

" Well I hope you're with me for more then my body" Elliott said kissing her

" Of course" Olivia said and she gave him a long passionate kiss.

" Not that I'm complaining. But what was that for" Elliott said

" Nothing just letting you know that I love you and how much you mean to me" Olivia said as she walked into the lounge room and sat on the sofa.

" Hey Liv are you ok" Elliott said as he followed her.

" Yeah I'm fine why" Olivia said looking up at Elliott

" You just seem different this morning that's all. Is it about what I told you last night about Kathy being pregnant" Elliott said as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

" Um El I have some thing to tell you" Olivia said.

" What is it" Elliott said still holding her hand.

" I am so sorry" Olivia said as she started to cry

" What are you sorry about? It's ok you can tell me any thing" Elliott said as he pulled her in for a hug.

" You will hate me if I tell you" Olivia said still crying

Elliott put one of his hands under her chin and lifted her head up.

" Nothing you say will ever make me hate you" Elliott said then he kissed her.

" Well last night when I went out for drinks with Brian. Towards the end of it I was feeling really tired. He offered to take me home. At first I refused but then I thought about it and I thought that if I did drive home in that state you will go mad at me" Olivia said looking at Elliott.

" Well I wouldn't go mad at you I would of told you that it was a bad idea" Elliott said

" Well Brian took me home and he walked me to the door. I told him I was fine and that he could leave but he insisted of taking me inside. So he came in he put me to bed. As he was putting me to bed he bent down and kissed me. I was out of it and I kissed him back. Then we ended up sleep together. I am so sorry El. I had no idea what I was doing it was like I wasn't my self" Olivia said as she started to cry again.

Elliott just looked at her in shock, as he could not believe what she just told him.

" If you want to leave me you can I won't blame you" Olivia said.

" I just…a…. need time to think" Elliott said as he grabbed his keys and put a shirt on and he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Olivia started to cry harder now.

Elliott got into his car and drove to Kathy's house, as he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. When he got there Kathy was out front kissing some guy. When he got out of the car he realised that it was Brian. Then Kathy spotted Elliott.

" Elliott what are you doing here" Kathy said

" You bastard" Elliott said as he punched Brain in the face.

" How dare you sleep with Olivia. What did you do drug her. She would never sleep with you so you did drug her. What's with you? You couldn't help your self." Elliott said.

" Hey she enjoyed it. If she didn't she would of kicked me out and told me to stop but she didn't" Brian said as he got up off the floor.

" She was moaning and groaning she wanted more" Brian said with a smile on his face.

Then Elliott punched him again.

" Elliott stop it now that's enough go away. Come back when you have calmed down" Kathy said as she went to help Brian up off the ground.

Elliott walked towards his car then he stopped and turned around.

" Hey Kathy the baby isn't really mine is it. It's his" Elliott said pointing to Brian.

Kathy just nodded. Then Elliott turned around and went back into his car.

OLIVIA AND ELLIOTT'S

APARTMENT

10.30AM

Olivia had just finished cleaning the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close. She didn't turn around, as she couldn't face Elliott after what she just told him. Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

" I went to Kathy's, Brian was there they where making out at the front of the house. I punched him one I accused him of drugging you. He didn't deny it and it turns out that Brian is the father of the baby not me" Elliott said.

When he stopped talking Olivia turned around and just looked at Elliott.

" I am so sorry" Olivia said as she started to cry again.

" Hey shh it's ok. It's not your fault ok you have nothing to be sorry about" Elliott said as he pulled her in for a hug.

" I should of stopped my self but I couldn't at first I thought it was you as I couldn't see his face and then by the time I realised it wasn't you it was to late" Olivia said still crying.

" You don't need to explain any think to me," Elliott said while he was hugging her.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Olivia and Elliott were on the couch watching TV. Then there was a knock at the door Olivia got up to answer it. When she opened it the where to cops standing there.

" Yes can I help you" Olivia said looking confused.

" Yes we where wondering if there was an Elliott Stabler here" One of the cops said.

Olivia just looked at Elliott and Elliott came to the door.

" I'm Elliott Stabler" Elliott said.

" Mr Stabler your under arrest for the assault on Brain Cassidy" A cop said.

" What you have to be joking" Elliott said. Olivia just stood there in shock.

" You have the right to remain silent," The cop said but Elliott interrupted.

" Yes I know the rules I'm a cop myself" Elliott said.

" Elliott" Olivia said

" Don't worry liv. I love you" Elliott said.

" I Love you to. I'll call Casey" Olivia said.

The cops took Elliott and they put him in the car. Olivia ran to the phone and dialled Casey's number.

" Casey it's me I need your help" Olivia said.

" What no I'm fine it's Elliott" Olivia said as she was walking around the apartment.

" Well Elliott went to Kathy's house and he punched Brian in the face because Brian drugged me last night. So Elliott left and came back here we where watching TV when the cops knocked on the door and they arrested him" Olivia said as she took a breath after woods.

" Ok I will meet you their cya thanks case" Olivia said as she hanged up the phone and grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

When she arrived at the police station Casey was waiting out side for Olivia.

" Hey Liv how are you holding up" Casey said as she gave Olivia a hug.

" Yeah I got want to get him out," Olivia said as they walked into the cop station.

They walked up to the front counter.

" Can I help you?" A cop said.

" Yes my boyfriend was brought in here a little while ago I was wondering if I could see him," Olivia said

" His name" The cop said.

" Elliott Stabler" Olivia said.

" No sorry there is no Elliott Stabler here are you sure you have the right place" The cop said.

" Yes of course I have the right place. Are you sure?" Olivia said.

"Look we haven't brought anyone in today," The cop said.

" Ok thanks" Casey said as she pulled Olivia outside

" I don't get it Case. Where could they of taken him" Olivia said as she sounded a bit worried.

" Maybe they weren't really cops," Casey said

Olivia just looked at her in shock.

" What are you talking about" Olivia said.

" I'm saying maybe there not really cops and they took him. Has he pissed anyone off lately?" Casey said.

" Casey you're talking about Elliott here. He always pisses people off." Olivia said

" Ok Well Brian drugged you, Elliott went to Kathy's house and he saw them kissing, He hit Brian. Maybe Brian and Kathy are working together and they got someone to act like cops and take him," Casey said

" Yeah but where would they of taken him" Olivia said

" Don't know" Casey said as she got in her car and so did Olivia.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Olivia drove to Kathy's house. When she pulled up she got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She looked in the window and she saw one of the Fake cops just sitting on the couch laughing. She was about to knock on the door when her mobile phone rang.

" Benson" Olivia said as she tried to get back to her car as fast as she can.

" Olivia it's me where are you" Kathleen said.

" I'm umm out. Why" Olivia said.

" Because I'm at your house and I need to tell you something" Kathleen said.

" Ok sweetie I'll be there soon" Olivia said as she hanged up.

When she got to her apartment. She got out of the car and went up to her floor. She entered her apartment and saw Kathleen sitting on the couch.

" Hi Kathleen are you ok" Olivia said as she walked over to her.

" Olivia I know who raped me" Kathleen said with tears coming down her face.

" Who" Olivia said sitting down next to Kathleen.

" Well I was upstairs when some of mum's friends came around. The guys laugh sounded so familiar then I remembered where from. I saw his face and I got a flash back. He was wearing a cop uniform but he didn't act like a cop if you know what I mean." Kathleen said.

" Kathleen what did this cop look like" Olivia said.

" He was about dad's hight, had short brown hair with blonde tips" Kathleen said.

" That's the guy that came to my door" Olivia said out loud.

" What did he come here for?" Kathleen said

" Don't know really," Olivia said standing up.

" Olivia Benson what aren't you telling me" Kathleen said as she stood up.

Olivia was about to say something but then her mobile rang.

" Saved by the ring," Kathleen said with a smile.

" Benson" Olivia said

" Hello babe" the person on the phone said.

" Elliott" Olivia said in shock.

**HEY GUYS SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HERE WITH THIS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WAS SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED SO I FIGURED I SHOULD PUT IN SOMETHING. Plz review**


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

Sorry for the late update but I had no idea what to right. So here it goes.

Olivia shot up in bed and started breathing heavily. Elliot woke up and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

" It's ok it was just a dream" Elliott said

" It seemed so real. These cops came and they arrested you I called Casey and we went to the police station but you weren't there. Then we realised that they kidnapped you" Olivia said looking at Elliott.

" Well I'm here no one kidnapped me and no one ever will." Elliott said as he pulled her in for a hug. They went back to sleep as they had work the next morning.

The next morning Fin and Elliott where going over a case, and Olivia and Brian where doing paper work in silent. Then a Lady walked in and was looking around.

" Can I help you" Olivia said standing up.

" Ahh Yes is this where a John Munch worked" The lady said.

" Yes" Olivia said

" Ok good. My name is Sarah. I was dating him when he died. Where you close to him, are you his partner?" Sarah said

" We all were close to him. But no I wasn't his partner. Fin was he is sitting right over there," Olivia said pointing to Fin. Sarah just looked at Fin and turned back to Olivia.

" Umm sorry I should not of come," Sarah said as she ran out of the office.

" No wait" Olivia said but Sarah was already gone.

" Who was that?" Brian said.

" Her name was Sarah. She was going out with Munch before he died" Olivia said as she sat back in her chair.

" Oh she looked pregnant" Brian said

" She did didn't she" Olivia said thinking.

" Do you think that is what she was trying to say" Brian said.

" Maybe. How come I didn't see that?" Olivia said as she leaned back in her chair.

" Don't know" Brian said.

Elliott and Fin got up from their chairs and walked over to Olivia.

" Where going to lunch did you want to come" Elliott said

" Umm no thanks I'm gonna stay here and finish off some work" Olivia said

" Ok did you want me to bring any thing back for you" Elliott said

" Nah I'm fine" Olivia said

" All right cya soon" Elliott said as he leaned down to kiss Olivia.

Then they walked out. Half an hour later Olivia was getting hungry she stood up from her chair.

" I'm gonna go see if Casey wants to get some lunch. Did you want to come" Olivia said trying to be nice.

"No I'm going to stay here and get something later" Brian said.

" Ok then" Olivia said as she walked out to go to Casey's office.

When she got there she could hear laughing coming from in her office. She knocked on the door and walked in. When she walked in she saw that Alex was sitting on Casey's desk laughing.

" Hi did I interrupt anything?" Olivia said with a smile on her face as she went to sit down in one of the chairs.

"No we where just talking" Alex said as she got off the desk and walked to the other chair and sat down.

" Right so is that why your button's on your top are done up wrong and Casey's Lip gloss is a smudged." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Casey and Alex quickly fixed them selves up and started to laugh.

" Well any way I came here to see if Casey wanted to get some lunch but since you're here as well Alex why don't you come as well" Olivia said as she stood up.

Then all of a sudden Olivia felt a sharp pain go threw her tummy. Casey and Alex rushed to her side.

" Liv are you ok," Alex said.

" Something's wrong, something's wrong" Olivia said as she started to cry.

" It's ok liv nothing wrong we will get you to the hospital" Casey said as they took her to the hospital.

When they got her to the hospital they checked her in and Casey called Elliott to let him know what was going on. When Elliott got to the hospital he saw Casey and Alex in the waiting room waiting.

" Have you heard anything what's going on?" Elliott said scared then everyone else came in after Elliott.

" We don't know we were going to go for lunch she stood up and then she was in pain we brought her here straight away." Alex said.

Then a doctor came walking in.

" Who's here for a Olivia Benson?" The doctor said.

" We are" everyone said.

" What wrong" Elliott said.

" And you are" The doctor said

" I'm her boyfriend" Elliott said

" Ok then well. Ms Benson had stuffed a sever pain to her tummy. This pain caused her to loose the babies. I am so sorry" The doctor said.

" No It can't you have to be wrong" Elliott said starting to get upset.

" I'm sorry you can go see her if you want. She doesn't know yet," The doctor said.

" What room is she in" Cragen said

" In room 208. Only a few people allowed in at a time. I'm sorry again," The doctor said as he walked away.

Elliott, Casey and Alex went into the room first. When they got there Olivia was laying down on the bed. Then they walked in.

" Hey. What's wrong" Olivia said as she could see the sad look in Elliott's eyes.

Elliott sat down in a chair beside Olivia.

" El what's wrong" Olivia said as she sat up.

" Case" Olivia said looking at Casey.

" Alex" Olivia said looking at Alex.

" Look would someone please tell me what is going on. What's wrong?" Olivia said

" Liv honey I am so sorry" Elliott said starting to cry.

" Sorry about what" Olivia said as she started to get a bit scared.

" Sweetie the doctor told up that you lost both of the babies. That is why you had that pain. I am so sorry" Casey said starting to cry as well.

" Guys if this is a joke it's not funny. Now what is really wrong" Olivia said.

Elliott just looked up at Olivia and Olivia new that it was true.

" No. No El it can't be" Olivia said as she started to cry.

Elliott pulled her in for a hug as they both started to cry.

" I am so sorry" Olivia kept saying over and over again.

" Shh it's not your fault. These things just happen" Elliott said.

" Well leave you guys alone," Alex said as her and Casey walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

A week later Olivia was at work with Elliott. Olivia's mobile phone rang.

" Benson" Olivia said.

" Olivia it's me" Kathleen said shaky.

" Hey what's wrong are you alright," Olivia said starting to get a bit scared.

" I know who raped me," Kathleen said as she was starting to cry.

" Who was it Kathleen" Olivia said as she was starting to get worried.

" He started to teach here he is my science teacher. I wasn't sure if it was him but then he said a word and it brought back all of these memories" Kathleen said as she was crying.

" Hey look its ok where are you" Olivia said.

" I'm still at school," Kathleen said.

" Ok ill be there soon ok then we will arrest him," Olivia said as she hanged up from the phone and she walked over to Elliott's desk.

" Hey Kathleen just rang me. She knows who raped her so im going to the school now. Did you want to come" Olivia said.

" Yeah" Elliott said as he stood up and walked out.

KATHLEEN'S SCHOOL

10.30AM

They arrived at the school and they walked to the school office and Olivia asked them to call Kathleen to the office. 5 mins later Kathleen turned up.

" Hey how are you feeling" Olivia asked Kathleen.

" I just want him gone he should not get away with it" Kathleen said hugging Elliott.

" It's ok sweetie he won't. Where is he" Elliott said.

" In the class room" Kathleen said as she started to show them where he was.

" Kathleen wait out here" Olivia said as she and Elliott walked in the room.

" Can I help you" Mr McLeod said.

" Yes I am detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliott Stabler. You're under arrest for the rape of Kathleen Stabler. You have the right to remain silent…" Olivia said as she cuffed him and dragged him out of the classroom.

PRESENT

SVU

11.30AM

Olivia and Elliott were waiting outside of the interrogation room talking with Cragen.

" Elliott I think you should stay out here" Cragen said.

" What no way. This guy raped MY daughter and…."Elliott said but Cragen interrupted him.

" Yes Elliott that's right. That is why your not going in there you won't be able to hold yourself," Cragen said.

Elliott backed off and Olivia went in to the room and Elliott, Cragen, Casey, Kathleen, Fin and Brian where out side watching threw the two-way mirror.

Olivia walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

" So tell me Shane why did you rape Kathleen Stabler?" Olivia said in her detective voice.

" Who said I raped her?" Shane McLeod said with a little smile on his face.

" She did" Olivia said

" Well you will believe everything she tells you wont you. Because you are screwing her dad after all" He said with a smile on his face.

" How does he know that?" Elliott said to Cragen.

" How did you find that out" Olivia asked him

" A little birdie told me," Shane said smiling.

" Did that little Birdie tell you to rape Kathleen as well?" Olivia said

" Yes. You see this little birdie wanted me to do you as well. But I couldn't. You where always with someone." Shane said

" Why" Olivia said.

" Why, because they wanted revenge you ruined their life" He said

" Who are these people?" Olivia said

" Oh know, I'm not going to tell you" Shane said as she stood up and started to walk around the room.

" Why not if you give them up you might get a lighter sentence," Olivia said.

" Lets play a game shell we" Shane said as he looked at Olivia.

" What's the game?" Olivia said

" I give you clues about these people and if you get it right you have them if not. Oh well no one for you and we answer question with question I answer your questions you answer mine" Shane said

" Ok then. Did you rape Kathleen Stabler" Olivia said.

" Yes and I enjoyed it to" Shane said smiling. He could tell he was getting to Olivia.

" My turn. So are you sleeping with Elliott Stabler" Shane said

" Yes I am. Who are these other people you keep talking about" Olivia said

" Oh know im not giving them up. You know them both. There closer to you then you think" Shane said with a smile.

Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. She walked over to everyone.

" It has to be Kathy it all started when her and Elliott's marriage went bust. It all fits" Olivia said.

" You know what Olivia I think your right. One night I over heard mum talking to some guy saying that she rang you and yelled at you and that you will get what's coming to you" Kathleen said.

" Alright Elliott and Olivia go to Kathy house and arrest her and see if she can tell you who the other person is. Fin and Brian book this guy." Cragen said

Elliott and Olivia went to Kathy's house and fin booked Shane.

" Hey fin I'm going to go to the toilet" Brian said

" Ok ill book him then" fin said.

" Brian walked out of the squad room and rang Kathy.

" Hey Kathy it's me. Get out of the house now they know its you. They caught Shane and he told them. He hasn't told them about me yet so hurry up and leave the house." Brian said as he hanged up the phone and he turned around.

When he turned around he saw Kathleen standing there looking shocked.

" You're the other guy that Mr McLeod was talking about" Kathleen said worried.

" Shh Kathleen it's not what you think" Brian said walking up to her.

Kathleen was backing away but before she could run Brian grabbed her and pulled her out side and got in a car and drove off.

About an hour later Elliott and Olivia returned back with out Kathy.

" What happened" Fin said.

" She wasn't there we spoke to the neighbours and they said she left in a hurry about the same time we left so someone tipped her off" Elliott said as he sat down in his chair.

" Hey guys where Brian," Olivia said.

" Don't know I haven't seen him in ages" Fin said.

" Do you think he is the other guy?" Olivia said.

" It works out," Elliott said

" Yeah when you guys left he said he had to go to the toilet but he didn't head that way and that was the last time I saw him. I saw Kathleen head that way as well." Fin said

" Kathleen" Elliott said shocked

" Do you think that she found out and he took her?" Olivia said.

" Don't know he could of" Elliott said as he went in to Cragen's office to tell him what had happened.

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND IM SORRY FOR ALL OF THESE BLANK ENDING'S PLZ REVIEW.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

KATHLEEN'S POV 

I am trying to take in what I was just told; Brian told me that my own mother got me raped. My own mother what kind of mother does that and that Brian wants to get back at Olivia for turning him down all those years ago and they said that they killed Munch. Who would do that who are these people. Mum needs help she never used to be like this. Brian also told me that the guy that raped me was in on it as well. He was a friend of Brian's from school and that Brian and my mum are going out. I wonder if they where going out with each other when mum and dad were still together? And also that Brian was to blame for Olivia to loose the babies. He got her a decafe coffee in the morning and he put something in it that would make her miscarriage. How can people be so cruel? Why is Brian telling me all of this? He wouldn't be dumb enough to tell me cause if I escaped then I have all of this info. Or unless he has something in stored for me. Then I saw the door open. It was Brian.

NORMAL POV 

Brian walked in the room with a cup. He put the cup down on the side table next to Kathleen. Kathleen was just watching him walk around the room then he stood in front of Kathleen. He bent down to her eye level.

" Did you hear about Maureen" Brian said with a little smile on his face.

Kathleen shock her head 'no'.

" Well it was a car crash. She died im sorry" Brian said as he started laughing. Kathleen just looked at him.

" It is not true, your just saying that so you would get to me. Well your not going to" Kathleen said a bit scared.

" Maybe, maybe not you will never know" Brian said.

" Why did you tell me all of that stuff before of what you and mum did." Kathleen said.

" So you would know what we have been up to" Brian said as he walked out of the room and Kathy walked in.

" Mum, Dad has been looking for you" Kathleen said

" Yes I know Brian told me that is why I escaped. But im sorry Kathleen" Kathy said.

Brian was standing out side of the room and all he could hear was Kathleen yelling for her mum to put the gun down. Then there was a BANG then silence. Kathy came walking out of the room and looked at Brian.

" You know what of all the things that I have been doing lately, I'm not even sorry" Kathy said as she walked away. Brian just watched her walk off.

" Kathy wait, why did you kill Kathleen that wasn't part of the plan" Brian said.

" Yeah well I would not of killed her if you didn't tell her everything" Kathy said as she got in her car and drove off.

2 DAYS LATER 

Olivia was at home sitting on the couch. She was looking at a baby scan photo. It was the last photo taking of the babies before they died she started to cry silently. Her and Elliott had the babies buried at the cemetery as they where old enough. Olivia got up off the couch and she was heading out the door when the phone rang.

" Benson" Olivia said.

" Oh hi is this Olivia Benson?" The person on the phone said.

" Yes it is" Olivia said sitting down

" Hi sorry to bother you but its Dr Robertson I have the cause of your babies death here." The doc said

" But I already know I miscarried." Olivia said.

" Yes you did but I found the cause. You were giving a drug that caused the miscarriage. Are you taking any medication." The doctor said.

" No im not." Olivia said shocked.

" Then you might of come in contact with this drug somehow." The doctor said

" Thanks for this" Olivia said

" Your welcome bye Olivia," The doctor said as he hanged up.

Olivia hanged up the phone and sat on the couch in shock.

BACK FLASH 

Olivia was sitting at her desk and Brian brought a coffee over for her.

" Here you go". Brian said

" Thanks." Olivia said.

Then Olivia continued to do her paper work.

" Aren't you going to drink your coffee it's decafe." Brian said.

" Why do you want me to drink it so bad?" Olivia said

" No reason I just don't want you to waste it that's all" Brian said smiling.

Then Olivia took a sip.

" Happy" Olivia said

" Not in till it's all gone." Brian said smiling

END OF FLASH BACK 

Could he be the cause of my babies' death? Was there something in that coffee? Why are these people doing this? All of these thoughts were running through her head. Then the house phone rang again.

" Benson" Olivia said.

" Yes hi is this the residence of a Elliott Stabler?" The guy on the phone said.

" Yes it is" Olivia said.

" Can I please speak to him?" The guy said.

" I'm sorry but he's at work at the moment can I take a message?" Olivia said

" No that's fine. Can I please just have his work number that will be nice" The guy said.

" May I ask who's calling first?" Olivia said

" It's detective Munroe," The detective said.

Olivia gave him Elliott's work number and they hanged up the phone. Olivia stepped out of the house and went to work to see Elliott.

When Olivia arrived there Elliott was nowhere to be seen. She walked up to Fin and asked him where Elliott was. He told her that he got a phone call and went up to the roof. Olivia went up to the roof and searched for Elliott. Then she found him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could hear him cry.

" Hey are you alright?" Olivia said as she stood in front of Elliott.

" I got a phone call from some detective. He told me that they found Kathleen's body. She was shot. She died Liv, My baby died." Elliott said as he cried harder. Olivia pulled him in for a hug and she started to cry her self.

" There was something else as well that he told me" Elliott said.

" What else" Olivia said as she pulled away from Elliott and looked at him.

" They found your gun at the scene but there was no finger prints on it. They will want to talk to you about it." Elliott said.

" I don't get it how did they get my gun I always have it on me when im at work." Olivia said.

" Don't know but they got it some how." Elliott said.

" El before I came here I got a phone call from the doctor." Olivia said.

" What for, what did he say?" Elliott said starting to worry.

" He told me that the reason I miscarried was because I had some drug in my system that caused it. But then I remember that morning Brian made me a coffee and he was begging me to drink it. So I think he might of put something in it to make me loose the babies." Olivia said as she started to cry again.

Elliott pulled her in for a hug and he kissed her forehead.

" It's alright, come on lets go inside." Elliott said as he pulled Olivia inside.

When they walked down the stairs the were 2 uniforms talking to Fin and Cragen. Then they spotted Olivia and Elliott walking down the stairs.

" Olivia Benson" One of the policemen said.

" Yes" Olivia said.

" Your under arrest for the murder of Kathleen Stabler. You have the right…." The cop said.

"Oh this is bull shit. She didn't do it. We can tell you who did it. It was Kathy and Brian." Elliott said.

" Look sir all we know is we found her hand gun at the scene of the crime. And with no fingerprints on it. We have to arrest her its our only option." The cop said.

" Don't worry liv we will call Casey and Alex they will get you out." Cragen said.

" I love you" Olivia said to Elliott before they took her away.

Elliott was watching as they took her away. All he wanted to do was smack the cops to even think that Liv would kill Kathleen. She treated her like a daughter.

" There going to pay so much if I ever catch them." Elliott said as he was talking to himself.

**SO GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LIV'S INTERRAGTION AND WE SEE MORE OF KATHY AND BRIAN.**


	22. Author note 2

AUTHOR NOTE 

**TO ANSWER SOME OF YOUR Q.**

**I COME FROM AUSTRALIA**

**KATHY AND BRIAN WILL END UP BEING FOUND… OR WILL THEY**

**AND THE THING ABOUT KATHLEEN. DON'T WORRY I HAVE A GOOD PLACE OF WHERE THAT IS GOING.**

**WITH OLIVIA YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

**SORRY GUYS FOR ALL THIS WAIT….**

**AND THE REASON I TAKE FOREVA TO UPDATE IS BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. SO IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL TRY AND PUT IT THE STORY THANKS..**


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

FBI HEADQUARTERS Olivia was sitting in one of the chairs in the interrogation room. Then a Detective walked in he slammed a folder on the table and pulled out pictures of Kathleen. He showed them to Olivia then he sat in a chair opposite her. " Look at these. She was 16 years old, She was just a baby how could you do this to her?" Detective Smith said. " Look I told you heaps of times. I did not kill Kathleen. Kathy and Brian did why would I want to kill her she was like a daughter to me." Olivia said as she started to cry. " Well we found your gun with your prints on it." Detective Smith said. Then Casey walked in and sat next to Olivia. " You better not be asking my client any questions." Casey said " Well your client is guilty for murder." The detective said. " You have no proof," Casey said, as she didn't like this guy. 

" I have proof. We have the murder weapon with your client's fingerprints on it. What more do you need." Detective Smith said.

" You can ask her Questions but keep it to a limit." Casey said

" Fine. Detective Benson where were you on the date of August 17th of this year?" Detective Smith said.

" I was at home." Olivia said.

" Can any one confirm that."? He said.

" No because Elliott was at work that day and I took the day off." Olivia said

" Why did you take the day off? To kill Kathleen Stabler." The Detective said, as he was getting angry.

" That is enough you are not speaking to her any more." Casey said

" That's fine. We will talk later" Detective Smith said. Then he walked out of the room.

He walked up to his boss and started talking to him.

" We have to make her crack" His boss said.

" Yeah but it's going to be really hard she is really stubborn" Detective Smith said

" I don't care what you do. Just put her away." His boss said as he walked away.

MEAN WHILE IN THE 

**INTERAGTION ROOM**

" Casey I didn't kill her. Why would I you have to find Kathy and Brian please? They did it." Olivia said

" Yeah I know Fin and Cragen are looking for them now." Casey said.

" What about Elliott? Hows he going." Olivia asked worried.

" He's not so good. He's taking his anger out on everyone and everything. He's lost with out you Liv. But he said that he was going to see you today some time." Casey said

" I want to see him. So how are you and Alex going." Olivia said with a bit of a smile on her face.

" I have bad news Alex is representing the other team?" Casey said

" What why how did that happen" Olivia said

" Don't know we were working on your case together then she got a phone call saying that she on there side. I am so sorry Liv." Casey said.

" Nah that's fine. You're a good lawyer I trust you." Olivia said.

Then a cop came in the room to take Olivia back to her cell. Olivia and Casey said their good byes and then she left.

Olivia was sitting her cell for about an hour then a cop came in.

" Benson, Visitor." The cop said

Then Elliott walked in the cell. Olivia looked up at him and she ran in to his arms. Then she started to cry. 

" Hey shhhhh it's ok I know you didn't do it." Elliott said as he was hugging her tight. He didn't want to let go.

" Elliott I missed you so much. I am so sorry for all of this." Olivia said

" Hey look at me." Elliott said as he lifted her face to look at him.

" You have nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing-wrong Brian and Kathy are just setting you up. We will find them and you will be out of here in no time." Elliott said kissing Olivia long and passionate.

" Benson someone else here to see you." The cop said

Then Casey walked in smiling.

" Good news" Casey said.

" What is it."? Olivia said

" They found them. There at SVU now they confess. Olivia you're free." Casey said hugging Olivia.

Olivia and Elliott just look at each other and started laughing. Olivia, Elliott and Casey walked out of the prison and they were on their way to SVU to speak to Kathy and Brian.

SORRY GUYS I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I FIGURED YOU HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH AND A SHORT CHAPTER IS BETTER THEN NO CHAPTER.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**OHH AND A HEADS UP THIS STORT PROBLEY HAS 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS TO GO. DEPENDS ON HOW LONG I DO THE CHAPTERS.**


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are work partners tat becomes more and someone's not happy.

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE BUT HERE IT GO'S….

SVU INTERRAGATION ROOM.

Olivia walked into the interrogation and sat down in front of Kathy. Elliott, Casey, Alex and everyone else were standing out side just watching Olivia and Kathy.

" Why" Was all Olivia said to Kathy.

" Why what." Kathy said

" Why did you do all of this? But most of all why did you kill Kathleen? Your own daughter Kathy." Olivia said as she started to get upset.

Kathy just looked at Olivia and she had tears in her eyes.

" I didn't." Was all Kathy said.

" Then who." Olivia said.

" No one." Kathy said in a whisper.

Olivia wasn't sure if she heard her right. Did she just say that no one killed Kathleen? Does that mean she is still alive.

" Kathy what did you do with Kathleen?" Olivia said

" I want to talk with Elliott. I am not saying any more till I speak with him." Kathy said as she started to get angry.

Then Elliott walked into the room and Olivia walked out.

" Ok I'm here. Now where is Kathleen? God help you Kathy if she is hurt I will kill you my self." Elliott said getting real angry.

" She's not dead Elliott. She is alive." Kathy said

" But what about the photo's that FBI showed Olivia." Elliott said

" I will tell you the whole story ok. But I don't want any interruptions." Kathy said

" Ok agreed" Elliott said

" Well it all started when you slept with Olivia. That is when it got me thinking I have you pay you back for breaking my heart. I loved you Elliott and then you did this to me. Well any way it started then. The next day I went to your work to see if you wanted to get some lunch. I over heard you and Olivia talking you said that you couldn't stop thinking about that night and you said that you loved her. And to prove that you were going to divorce me for her." Kathy said as she took a break and she looked up at Elliott to see his face.

" Then I called Brian and told him what happened. He agreed to help me cause Olivia turned him down a couple of years ago. Then I got one of my friend's to rape Kathleen. I figured if you would see how much I was hurting cause Kathleen got raped you would come back to me. But no you didn't you had a little fight with Olivia. Then she told you she was pregnant then you went back to loving her." Kathy said she took a breather.

Elliott was about to say something and stopped as Kathy just looked at him and she told him not to interrupt.

" I set one of my friends up to date munch. She was meant to kill him but she didn't so I had to do it. Then when Brain told me that he got a transfer to SVU we had to think of a new plan. So we decided to fake Kathleen's death and frame Olivia. My friends at FBI set it all up for me. When Olivia would get sent to jail i would be there for you and you would come back to me. I didn't it all for love for you Elliott. That is how much I love you." Kathy said

" You did all of this for me." Elliott said Getting angry.

" How could you? Why would I love a murderer and someone that got my daughter raped? You make me sick." Elliott said as he stormed out of the room. Then 2 cops entered the room.

" Kathy Stabler. Your under arrest for the raping of Kathleen Stabler, The murder of Jon Munch, and for framing Olivia Benson." One of the cops said and they took Kathy and Brain out of the unit.

Kathy got 25 years in jail and up for parole and 20. For 1 count of murder, 1 count of rape on Kathleen.

Brain got 3 years in jail and up for parole in 2. For helping Kathy out. And for 2 counts of murder( the babies) and 1 count of rape

All the cops at FBI that helped Kathy and Brian got the sack and 2 years in jail.

The guy that raped Kathleen he got 8 years in jail and no parole.

Kathy ended up having the baby in jail but the baby went straight to Elliott and Olivia. They named her Holly.

Olivia and Elliott got full custody of the kids. And Maureen did not die in a car crash Brian faked it. Olivia and Elliott and 2 more boys and they named them Josh John Stabler and Christopher Shane Stabler. They switched the names around from the first babies.

THE END

Sorry for a blunt ending


End file.
